Who Gets The Final Say
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Itachi may have gotten our Lovable Kitsune Naruto Preggers, but in the end, its really Naruto who gets the final say and Itachi just has to deal with it or he's gonna say hello to the couch. Mpreg. Slash. Itachi X Naruto.


**Who Gets The Final Say**

**Summary: Itachi may have gotten our Lovable Kitsune Naruto Preggers, but in the end, its really Naruto who gets the final say and Itachi just has to deal with it or he's gonna say hello to the couch. Mpreg. Slash. Itachi X Naruto.**

**A/N: Getting back to writing Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

"I refuse to participate in your childish endeavors," A smooth, dark voice stated.

"Its not childish! Its fun, something I understand you don't know since you never had any, but its fun, Itachi," Naruto yelled, a pout on his face.

Itachi closed his eye in annoyance before he replied, "Naru-chan, there is simply no way that I am giving you a piggy back ride to Ichirakus. It is also not healthy for you to eat while you are currently carrying our child."

Naruto pouted even more and huffed at Itachi.

"Itachi!" He whined.

Itachi simply shook his head before he continued laying washing the dirty dishes which they ha currently eaten rice into; He then dried then and placed them in their rightful place before turning back to Naruto who had his arms folded at his chest was was pouting heavily.

He walked forwards and embraced Naruto.

"I know how much you want ramen, Naru, but its simply unhealthy for you to eat right now. You only have two more months to go before our child to born and I'm sure you don't want anything bad to happen to it," He whispered while lovingly embracing his Naru-chan.

Naruto sighed and hugged Itachi as much as he could with his big belly. "I know, but I miss eating ramen so much," He murmured.

Itachi laughed quietly but didn't reply.

"Can you at least get me something else good to eat," He asked softly.

"Maybe some dango," He replied, eyes flashing anywhere but at Naruto's face.

Naruto blanched and pushed him off him.

"Nani! You don't want me to eat ramen yet you want me to eat your nasty dango!" He yelled.

Itachi laughed softly.

"Its delicious and good for the baby, Naru-chan!"

"No its not! If I eat that disgusting thing then you eat ramen!" He stated, arms folded once more.

Now it was Itachi who blanched at the thought of eating ramen.

"Hn."

Naruto squinted his eyes at him before glaring full on.

"Lets go! You ARE eating ramen and I will eat dango," He said, a tone of finality in his voice with just a hint of disgust.

Itachi huffed and gave him an indiginant stare.

"What makes you think you can order me around, Naru-CHAN" He mocked slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and said quite icily, "Well, Itachi-SAMA. I doubt that you'd want to be celibate for nine months after our child is born and I'm sure you don't want to become well acquainted with that couch that Sasuke bought for us that you just LOVE so much."

Itachi blanched once more and swallowed nervously. "No need to go so far, my love. I was just joking. Of course i'll eat that disgu- Uhh... I meant that I'll eat your delicious ramen," He placated.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously before a smile lit up his face and he threw himself in Itachi's arms then planted a sweet, passionate kiss upon said man's lips.

"Aww, Tachi. You're so sweet! Lets go right now," He yelled excitedly before he began sprinting towards the door. How he did it was a mystery on its own.

Itachi rolled his eyes and called after his beautiful Kitsune. "Naru-chan! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto paused at opening the door and looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

Itachi smiled softly and motioned towards his body.

Naruto furrowed his eyes before he glanced down and his face turned beet red when he realized that he was naked and he giggled nervously before sprinting towards their bedroom. Again, how he did it...

Itachi chuckled softly and walked towards his beautiful Kitsune.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Please Review.**


End file.
